


A Confusing Matter

by Rekall



Category: RG Vega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kujaku muses about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confusing Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kirisame

 

 

Love, Kujaku decided, was something he didn't understand as he watched Yasha-ou remain ever so loyally by where Ashura's body was suspended, frozen in time, waiting for the day when the former God of Destruction would awaken, even though that day might never come. 

Despite his wisdom, despite his power, Kujaku couldn't imagine what drove Yasha-ou to stay there, for years now, following a foolish dream.

Fluttering his wings, he gentle flew back to Taishakuten's side, which only made him muse about love some more. The current Emperor was another one who would do anything for love, which including killing and cannibalising the one he cherished most. And what was that he would often say: "That living without the one you loved was the worst thing of all"? Love, it appeared, hadn't been so kind to Taishakuten.

Not needed at the moment, Kujaku decided to take a stroll around the palace. The place had long returned to normal since the attack years before; the ones who died, their roles replaced by new comers who were now more than ever in awe of the Emperor's power. The world was thriving better than ever, now that Taishakuten didn't have to worry about the threat of Ashura's curse being released, although he still held a murderous hand for those who tried stepping out of line.

New life also had begun returning to the palace. For a while, Tenou had seemed unable to move pass his love for Kendappa-ou, despite the fact she did not love him in return. But then he met a sweet girl and now he too was reaping the benefits of love. But unlike his father and Yasha-ou, Tenou's relationship with his life was different; no angst, no hurt. In contrast to the other who seemed to have been cursed by love, their first child, a son, was born a few months ago. 

Taking a peek into the room where the young family resided, Kujaku saw Tenou and his wife playing with their young son and he decided he liked their kind of love.

As he continued to move about the palace, Kujaku's thoughts turned towards his parents. They must of have loved each other one point since he was the result of that love, but like fruit left out in a bowl for too long, it turned bad. Kujaku didn't want to think about it though and pushed those thoughts from his mind; he was no longer in the prison that held him when he was a child.

And then there was Ashura; even Kujaku hadn't expected Ashura's love for Yasha-ou to be the thing that had stopped the God of Destruction's madness. Ashura had seemed lost, ready to kill the person he loved and then all of a sudden, he turned his sword on himself. Love was indeed confusing and complicated.

Some female maids smiled at him as he walked by. It wasn't as if he couldn't have anyone; both males and females were attracted to him but he simply wasn't interested. It wasn't that he didn't want to sacrifice his life for another like Ashura, or feared living a life without the one he loved like Kendappa. Love simply wasn't for him.

But maybe it would be nice, one of these days to do something to make love bloom again for someone else. It wasn't right for someone to suffer when they could be happy and miracles could happen.

Not yet though. Between his childhood and trying to aid Ashura, he had little time to live his life the way he wanted. There was too much for him to see and do just yet. 

 


End file.
